


Aeris Gainsborough: Midgar Cockslut

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Excessive Load, F/F, F/M, FF7 - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: It's a question we've all asked ourselves throughout the years. What if you played through Final Fantasy 7, but Aeris was a total slut, seducing all the Midgar guys and developing an insatiable taste for Cloud's fat, meaty cock? Perhaps it would go a little something like this.





	Aeris Gainsborough: Midgar Cockslut

The crowd ran around in a panic as Cloud stumbled his way through the Midgar streets. The onlookers avoided him, either too interested in getting away from the large blast they heard or wanting to avoid the strange man with the giant sword anyway. One person wasn’t running away though. She looked up into the air at where the explosion had been heard, then turned to look at Cloud. She had sparkling green eyes, and a long braid of soft brunette hair stretching down her back. She wore a red jacket around her shoulders, with a long blouse-like dress that split at the leg. She looked at Cloud, and walked over to him, clutching a basket of flowers.

“Excuse me…what happened?” She asked. Cloud said nothing, not making any moves that could incriminate him. He looked downwards. His eyes seemed to gaze down at the flower basket…but in actuality, he couldn’t help but stare right at the girls cleavage. She had a button open, exposing the valley of creamy titflesh beneath, each a solid, squeezable handful. He snapped back to attention to see the girl staring at him, and she smiled. “Don’t see many flowers around here…” Cloud mumbled. “Oh, these?” The girl moved her arms, holding the basket in her hands at her stomach. However, the motion meant she was pressing her tits between her arms, pushing the soft mounds out further. She arched her back, and her eyes took on a husky expression.

“Do you like them? They’re only one gil.”

The girl stared right into Cloud’s eyes. He gulped. He had a train to catch…but…

The girl took Cloud’s hand. Her touch was soft, but surprisingly firm. “Come with me…” She whispered with a hot breath, “Let me find out if that big sword is the only one you’ve got.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, the flower girl was wide-eyed and staring in awe as Cloud’s fat cock throbbed before her sparkling eyes. The 10-inch long pillar of cockmeat was enough to make even the experienced flower girl stop in her tracks. “That’s what I like to see.” The girl grinned as her soft palm wrapped around the base, with her other gently fondling Cloud’s stuffed balls. “You won’t believe how many guys in Midgar are packing tiny little dicks. I think it’s cause of all that Mako pollution.” She licked her lips as she felt the sheer weight of Cloud’s nuts. “Full to bursting…” She mused, “Have you jerked off lately, sir?” Cloud shook his head awkwardly. “Aww, you poor thing…” The lewd flower seller smirked, “You been too busy to drain these nuts? Well, that’s what you hired me for. Aeris the Flower Girl, eager to serve. Let me get to work.”

Aeris quickly directed Cloud’s fat cockhead into her mouth, moaning lewdly as she did so. She bobbed her head back and forth with experience, twisting her hand round and weaving her head in wild movements. She was quick, and with her speed came a wet, sloppy mess. Aeris’ moans were punctuated by slurping and spitting noises, but there wasn’t a gag to be heard as she began to swallow down more of Cloud’s cock. She smiled from her kneeling position as Cloud looked on in awe, watching inch after inch of his turgid shaft plunge into that tight throat without a moment of resistance. By the time Aeris had her nose buried against Cloud’s pelvis, he was practically drooling.

With a wet gasp, Aeris pulled backwards. She spat into her hand and used it to further slicken Cloud’s cock. “You look surprised.” Aeris noted, “The other girls you ruin with this thing not take cock so well? Good thing you met me then, right?” She winked, and her hand began to move in much quicker, shorter motions. “Mmm, feed me that thick load, stud. Why pretend you don’t want to flood my fucking mouth with your spunk?” She opened her mouth wide, wiggling her tongue lewdly. Cloud groaned in need, and his knees went weak as the first loads of jizz began to fly through this cock.

Thick splatters of cum shot into Aeris’ mouth, which she swallowed down fast. Cloud’s load was so copious that some gooey streams fell across his cumdump’s face, white ropes of ball-batter drenching the cock-hungry flower girl. She quickly began to lap it up, her tongue licking around her lips and her hands working to get as much into her mouth as she could. She swallowed over and over, the thick chowder being forced down her throat, which she showed off happily, opening her mouth to prove every drop was gone.

“Wow, you WERE backed up.” Aeris coughed a little and sniffed the air, “Potent, huh? Could get a girl pregnant in a single blast with spunk that rich. Buuuut, you’ll have to try that out with the next girl you find!” Aeris jumped to her feet, gil in hand, and wandered off out the alleyway. “Hope I see you again real soon!” Aeris winked and vanished, leaving Cloud stood bewildered and alone in the alley…with his pants still around his ankles. He quickly sorted himself out, and staggered off to find Barrett.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Who the FUCK?!”

Those were the first words Cloud heard as he went smashing through the ceiling of the Midgar Church and landed in a pile of thankfully soft flowers. The stunned flower girl beside him looked at him with a wide-eyed gaze. Her bright green eyes blinked in confusion at her intruder. As Cloud picked struggled to pick himself up, he looked up at her in a pained expression.

“Are you ok?” Cloud nodded. “Yeah. Sorry I fell on your flowers.” He looked around at the flower field he’d landed on. Aeris shrugged, “It’s fine. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place. They say you can’t grow flowers in Midgard, but for some reason the flowers have no trouble blooming here.” She looked Cloud up and down with a knowing smile. “So. We meet again. Don’t you remember me?” Cloud looked Aeris up and down, ESPECIALLY as she was bending forward. His gaze lingered on her tits, and she shook her chest left and right in response, smiling knowingly. “Yeah…you’re the slum drunk.” Aeris started laughing, a carefree chuckle that seemed to fit her perfectly, “Oh, he thinks he’s being cute! Last I saw you, you had your eyes rolled back, drool at your mouth, three tugs away from calling me “Mistress” so maybe watch the lip.”

“Say, I feel like talking. You up for it? After all, here we are, meeting again.” Aeris began picking up some of the uprooted flowers as she spoke, “You already know my name, but if you forgot, it’s Aeris. Nice to meet you.” Cloud rubbed the back of his head, “The name’s Cloud. I do a little bit of everything.” “Ha!” Aeris laughed again, “You and me both.” “Not in that way.” Cloud responded quickly, lest the rumors start spreading. “So, a jack-of-all-trades, huh?” “Yeah, I do whatever’s needed.” Aeris smiled at his faux-cool response, when she noted a red-haired man walk into the church.

“Say Cloud, have you ever been a bodyguard?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A deal was made between the two. Cloud agreed to help Aeris escape. Aeris offered a titjob, but Cloud didn’t actually respond to the prize. Upon escaping from the Turks, Cloud and Aeris found themselves in a small park, where they noticed a gorgeous woman in a tight blue dress being carried away on a cart to the slums. “Holy SHIT, did you see the rack on her?” Aeris remarked with a whistle, “That was Tifa!” Cloud looked shocked while Aeris seemed to get excited. “Oh, you know her? Think you could introduce me? Wait, if you know her, why’s she heading to the slums?” 

Deciding to investigate, Cloud and Aeris went into Wall Street and began working on a plan to sneak into the home of the local Don where Tifa had been taken. Aeris had suggested breaking into the place, but the wicked idea of dressing Cloud up in a dress seemed to grab her interest all the more. “You look like you’ve got a sweet ass, bet it would look great in garters.” Aeris commented with a knowing rub of her chin. “You are…seriously not what I would expect from a flower girl.” Cloud replied. This seemed to be exactly the sort of thing Aeris liked to hear, judging from the big grin on her face. “Well, I could put on the bullshit faux-saint act I use to sell flowers, but you seem like you care more about my special service.” She winked, took his hand, and dragged him towards the Honeybee Inn.

Acquiring two membership passes, the pair entered the Honeybee Inn to scout out more pieces of the costume. Aeris was enthralled by the seedy locale, claiming she had wanted to check it out for years. “Those bee outfits are so damn sexy. I’ve been looking for a chance to try one out.” “I’m surprised you haven’t been in here.” commented Cloud. Aeris pouted, “Ahh, they don’t let anyone who doesn’t sign their ludicrous contracts in. Lord knows they’ve tried to hire me enough times. But if I limited myself to just one location, how could I ease the suffering of poor, blue-balled studs like you?” Aeris was distracted as she noticed an open dressing room. “Ooo, let’s see if we can find an outfit in here!” Cloud followed suit awkwardly.

Aeris was now dressed up in one of the Honeybee Inn’s signature outfits. A skintight black leotard with a copious amount of cleavage and bee decorations. Naturally, she adored it. “Oh wow, I look so naughty! Look at the push, my tits look divine. Tell me that you wouldn’t drag me off behind an alley and facefuck me unconscious, you can’t!” “We probably shouldn’t be hang-” Before Cloud could finish his sensible warning, a trio of Honeybee girls walked into the room and froze. The two teams stared at each other for a few moments without a word, when one of the three girls coughed. “Are you two…the new stars?” “Well…” “Yes. Yes we are.” Aeris interrupted Cloud without missing a beat.

Aeris and her silver tongue worked their magic, and before long all three girls were kneeling in front of Cloud, staring in awe at his steel-hard cock while Aeris stood behind him, rubbing her tits against his back and grinning in delight. “Only the best for the Honeybee Inn.” Aeris declared, “Feel free to give my boy a test drive. He can take you all on!” “Uhh…are you…sure about this?” Cloud whispered to Aeris. She leaned in close, the scent of her perfume tickling Cloud’s nose. “Just roll with it, I’ve got this.” She assured him, “You just sit right there and get your dick sucked, ok?” Cloud shrugged, “Well I mean, if you insist…” Aeris grinned at his comment, and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The middle girl, a short-haired brunette with full cocksuckers lips, began to suckle at Cloud’s cocktip. The girl on the right, a dark-skinned babe with long black hair, leaned in to suck at his balls, while the girl on the left, with curly blonde hair and a rack that even Aeris was envious of, began to stroke at Cloud’s shaft with her hands. The combined assault was sublime, and the three Honeybee’s marveled at the size of the dick they were working. “He’s twitching so hard!” The blonde remarked, “He must really like getting triple-teamed.” The brunette didn’t respond, her mouth filled up with the leaking cockhead. She swallowed over and over to drink down Cloud’s thick precum while the dark haired beauty took thick, heavy sniffs of his ball-scent. “They feel so damn full…” She commented, “He mustn’t have cum in weeks.” Aeris looked at Cloud approvingly, seemingly impressed with his potency.

Minutes passed by as the three Honeybee’s worked their magic. Eventually, Aeris’ face shifted from a satisfied smirk to a frown. “Oh for crying out loud…” She muttered, “Girls come on, you’re PAID to be cocksluts, is this the best you’ve got?” The three all looked up at Aeris with cute huffy pouts. “You think a monster cock like this is easy to get off?” The blonde replied, “You have to take your time with meat like this.” Aeris just rolled her eyes. “Excuses, excuses. Fine, I’ll have to give you some pointers.” Aeris moved around to the Honeybee side, and began to give some direct instructions. 

“You, blondy. Corkscrew your damn hands, like you’re churning butter. Trust me, when my guy blows his load, it’ll be as thick as it. You, on the right, don’t just suck at it. Get one of those fat balls right in your mouth. DRENCH it in your fucking spit. And you, the one in the middle…” Aeris gripped the brunette’s head, causing her to jolt and her eyes to go wide, “Take. It. DEEP.” With that, Aeris began to push the short brunette forward, plunging more inches of cock down into her mouth and throat. She moaned around the shaft, her arms gripping Cloud’s legs as Aeris seemed to gauge where her limit was. A sloppy, wet gagging noise began to emerge from the well-fucked throat, and slobber and precum burst from her nose as she choked on Cloud’s fat cock. “Hmm…” Aeris pondered if that was as far as she could go, “…DEEPER!” Aeris pushed once more. The brunette’s eyes rolled backwards as Cloud’s cock was lodged into her throat, not all the way inside, but enough to make the stoic soldier groan like a virgin.

Aeris worked the trio like a brothel mistress, pushing their already skilled movements to another level. Cloud could feel the fat load churning in his balls, and he bit his lip in bliss. “Fuck…that’s a…really big difference…” He commented. The three Honeybee sluts smiled up at him as best they could in their compromised positions while Aeris nodded. “See girls? He’s praising you! So why aren’t you thanking him?” Aeris SMACKED the dark-haired girl on her voluptuous ass, causing her to squeak. “T-thank you sir!” She remarked shakily, “Thank you for letting us gag on your fat cock and balls like docile little Honeybee whores!” “Yeah! Yeah!” The blonde joined in, “Thanks for bringing this fat rod of cockmeat for us to choke on! Don’t worry, we’ll get way better at it soon, since we’re gonna be sucking you off every day you work here.” *GAAK* *GRRRK* were the only noises the cock-locked brunette could make, but Cloud felt certain she was just as grateful. 

Cloud’s strong hands gripped the brunette’s head. Aeris cooed at his dominant gesture. “Oh yeah, he’s gonna blow. Get ready you two. There’s no way this little cutie is gonna swallow the WHOLE thing down.” Aeris gestured at the brunette, who looked at her with a worried expression just as Cloud began to empty his balls in her throat. Her eyes rolled back as a thick blast of jizz poured down her throat, her cheeks filled up with a reeking blast of ball-chowder that had her eyes watering, and thick mascara dripping down her cheeks.. Aeris moved to pull Cloud back, and gripped his soaking wet cock at the base, stroking it skillfully to spray a load all over the faces of the Honeybee Trio, who held up their hands to catch as much as they could before slurping it down like cum-hungry bitches. “Now…what do we say?” Aeris asked.

The three looked up at Cloud, faces red and stained with his spunk, and said “Thank you for visiting the Honeybee Inn!” all together. Aeris smiled, and patted all three of them on the head. “Ahh, they grow up so fast…” She commented with a sigh. Cloud didn’t really know how to respond to Aeris apparently taking these three under her wing, but he did spot a wig and a collection of makeup out of the corner of his eye…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This Tifa girl must be one special lady.” Aeris commented as they wandered down the stairs of Don Corneo’s mansion, “Any other guy would be convinced to just stick in the Honeybee Inn and make a new life as a manwhore.” Cloud didn’t respond as he was worried he’d let loose that the thought HAD crossed his mind. “I know you’re thinking about it.” Busted.

Aeris had reluctantly swapped her Honeybee outfit for a form-fitting red cocktail dress in order to more easily enter the Corneo mansion in pursuit of Tifa. “She’s a childhood friend, I’m not going to just leave her in this place.” Cloud explained, “I’ve heard enough rumors of what goes on in here.” Aeris nodded, shivering slightly. “Yeah, this isn’t a place you want to stick around. The Honeybee Inn is one thing, but if you get brought in here…well, I’ve heard stories is all.” The two made it to the bottom, and Cloud spotted Tifa waiting. She was dolled up in a tight blue dress, her thick thighs shown off delightfully and her round ass barely concealed. The dress seemed almost designed to display her immense bust. The two glorious orbs of titflesh nearly burst out of the seams, and both Cloud and Aeris found themselves wishing they would right here and now.

“Huh?” Tifa noticed the two enter the room. Aeris ran in first. “You’re Tifa, yeah?” She asked, her eyes looking the raven-haired brawler up and down. Tifa nodded, “Hey, you’re the one with Cloud in the park.” Aeris nodded, her eyes looking Tifa up and down with a glimmer in them. “Yep. With Cloud.” Tifa looked downwards. “Oh…” Aeris chuckled at the very unsubtle response. “Don’t worry. We just met. It’s nothing.” “W-what do you mean? Don’t worry about what?” Tifa stammered while Cloud stood in the back wondering what exactly Aeris’ definition of “nothing” had to be.

“Cloud’s told me a lot about you, but words don’t do you justice! Damn!” Aeris rubbed her chin and leered like a dirty old man. Tifa went bright red, her arms moving to cover her cleavage and failing to do so. “C-Cloud?” She looked over…and spotted her childhood friend clad in a beautiful dress, blushing like a maiden. “Why are you dressed like that?! And what are you doing here?! Never mind, what happened to you after that fall?” 

Aeris stepped away to allow Tifa and Cloud to catch up, but she couldn’t help but glance over every few moments. Not to try and eavesdrop on their talk, but because…well, Tifa was an absolute 5 out of 5 babe, and Aeris wanted to get her hands on those heaving tits right now. Aeris began to sneak up behind Tifa. Cloud saw her doing so, and shook his head repeatedly to try and warn her off. Aeris, her mind filled with lewd thoughts, was not stopped. Her wiggling fingers hovered around Tifa’s sides, and then GRABBED onto her!

Tifa jumped in Aeris’ hands, her eyes going wide. “WOAH!” She exclaimed as Aeris began to squeeze and grope at her tits with a drooling grin. “Oh my GOD, they’re perfect!” Aeris exclaimed, “They’re so damn soft, but so firm as well! God, you could earn 6 figures a month in my business!” “W-W-WHAT ARE YOU…” Tifa shouted out, but gasped suddenly and bit her finger. Aeris was teasing her nipples with a red flush on her face. “Sensitive too? Tits like this usually aren’t so tender. Oh wow, no wonder Cloud was so eager to come save you. I’m surprised he didn’t dive face-first at you when he saw you!” Cloud watched the scene, with Aeris groping Tifa, with a startled expression, but his lower half was anything but surprised. His cock began to harden in his pants as Aeris licked her lips and kissed Tifa’s ear, blowing warm air at her to tease the busty man-handled babe.

“Mmm, this is love at first sight.” Aeris whispered to Tifa, “Don’t you feel it too?” Tifa’s head was spinning around and around. There was a growing part of her, forming deep in her womb, that was desperate for Aeris to keep going, keep squeezing and fondling until the inevitable explosive climax. Aeris herself began to work faster, and one of her hands dropped down to slide against Tifa’s hard abs. “So well built…” Aeris sighed, “Jeez, both you and Cloud…so muscled and toned…I love it so much. I wanna slide my hands and lips alllll over these abs…” As her wandering hand moved downwards, it reached Tifa’s belt…and began to move it aside. Cloud watched with a gulp as Aeris began to move her hand downwards into Tifa’s mini-skirt…

Tifa was in pieces, writhing and moaning as Aeris toyed with her to her hearts content. She could feel the soft hand reaching further down and down and down…until Aeris whispered lustfully into her ear, “You’re so wet…” Tifa froze in place, the sheer excitement being way too much for her to take. Cloud reached forward to try and stop her as she instinctively swung around, grabbed Aeris, and flung her over her shoulder with a perfect form throw. Aeris seemed to look at Cloud in a manner that said “I was prepared for this” before she went flying against the wall. Tifa stood there, panting and shaking, juices dripping down her thighs. Cloud stood there, mouth agape and boner rock hard and obvious. Aeris lay there, eyes spinning and a content grin on her lips.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some particularly gruesome threats were needed to get the info Tifa needed from Don Corneo. “If you don’t talk…I’ll chop it off.” Cloud threatened. “I’ll smash it.” Tifa exclaimed, “I’ll suck it.” Aeris warned, before Cloud whispered into her ear a few times, “…with a butchers knife.” She added, which seemed to have the desired effect. The three escaped the sewers that Corneo dropped them into and reached the tower connecting the upper and lower plates, where the battle between Shinra and Avalanche was already going on. 

“Aeris, can you do me a favour?” Tifa asked, “Can you go to this location and check on a young girl for me? I’m worried Shinra might go after her.” “Wow, you’re the first girl who’s ever asked me to look after a kid instead of staying away from them. Sure, I’ll look after her.” Aeris had a big smile on her face, like she was happy Tifa was willing to trust her. She went running off, and Tifa turned to Cloud with a suspicious look on her face. “What did THAT mean? Where did you meet this girl anyway?” “OH SHIT A BATTLE? SORRY TIFA GOTTA GO PEOPLE TO SAVE!” Cloud shouted as he began to clamber up the stairs.

After the battle at the top of the tower, a helicopter flew by. Inside was the leader of the Turks, Tseng, and a tied-up Aeris with a glare in her eyes. “Aeris!” Cloud shouted out in a panic. “Tifa, don’t worry! She’s alright!” Aeris shouted out, resulting in Tseng smacking her across the face. “FUCK!” Aeris shouted out, “Buddy, you have NOT paid the premium fare for that!” The helicopter flew out of sight as the tower began to explode. Aeris watched in horror as her new friends appeared to be totally doomed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris spent the next night in a dingy Shinra cell before being summoned out some time the next afternoon. She was shoved into a large circular pod with a deranged old man smirking at her. “I do not like that face.” Aeris thought, “That is a face I have seen many times before and it has literally never once lead to good things…well ok, there was that ONE time with the tentacles, but that was a one-off.” Suddenly, Cloud, Tifa and Barrett burst into the room. Hojo kept them at bay, warning them about the fragility of the equipment, before demanding that they “bring in the specimen.” A large red dog suddenly appeared in the center of the chamber Aeris was held in. “NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE” Aeris began to chant as she banged against the glass, “I HAVE MY GODDAMN LIMITS AND MY LIMIT IS DOG DICK!” 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Cloud demanded. “Lending a helping hand to an endangered species…” Hojo retorted, “Both of them are on the brink of extinction.” “OH MY GOD THAT WAS ACTUALLY HIS PLAN? I WASN’T SERIOUS!” Aeris cried out. Barrett began to shoot at the chamber, causing it to be filled with a bright white light. Hojo rushed to the door, and was greeted by the dog jumping at him and biting at his neck. “Y-yeah! YEAH!” Aeris shouted out, “You like dog dick so much, then YOU get it shoved down your throat!” “Please stop screaming “dog dick” at the top of your voice.” Tifa asked politely.

Their escape attempt afterwards fared poorly. Barrett and the dog, Red XIII, were thrown in a cell while Tifa, Aeris and Cloud occupied another. The three were glum at their capture, but Aeris was still smiling. “I had a feeling you would come for me.” “Hey, I’m your bodyguard, right?” “The deal was for one titfuck, right?” Tifa frowned at Cloud, “…..Oh, now I get it.” Cloud tried to explain himself, but Aeris wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, pressing herself close. “Hey Cloud…” She whispered, “Since we’re all alone…” “I am RIGHT here,” gawped Tifa, “…what say I pay off my part of our deal right here, right now?” Cloud gulped at Aeris’ offer, as did Tifa. Tifa looked at Cloud with a mix of anger and curiosity. “W-what if I accept?” Cloud asked. Tifa gasped, and Aeris grinned. “Oh, I do like you…”

“How did this even happen?” Tifa pondered to herself, “I can’t believe this. We…we haven’t even kissed! And now…” “Tifa, that cute little mouth of yours can be put to better use.” Aeris chastised Tifa. Cloud sat on the edge of the bed, his pants down around his ankles, and a certain huge-breasted brawler sat kneeling before him. Her thin white crop top was still on, and inbetween Tifa’s valley of soft boobs stood a rock-hard veiny cock that Tifa stared at with a pursed expression. The twinkle in her eyes and blush on her cheeks suggested her approval, but she was clearly out of her element. How lucky for her that Aeris was here to help, and was doing do in a very hands-on manner, with her hands being on Tifa’s tits, crushing them together to create the ultimate boob-pussy.

“I promised, didn’t I? You help guard my body, you get a titfuck.” Aeris said very matter-of-factly. “But I never said who you’d get it from. When you’ve got this absolute paradise of tits before your eyes, any red-blooded guy is gonna wanna pound the absolute shit out of them, yeah?” Tifa looked upwards with a frown, watching for Cloud’s reaction. He looked away awkwardly. “It’s not like I haven’t thought about it…” “Really?” Tifa questioned, still frowning. “And rather than just ASK your childhood friend, you sought out the help out what I can only assume is a streetwalker to worm your way between my breasts?” Aeris gave a big thumbs up in response.

“What, you think I could just wander up and ASK to fuck your tits?” asked Cloud in a strained voice. “Well, I would have said ye-” Tifa stopped herself, “I…I would have said…said that you should go fuck a Cactaur! I don’t believe this!” Aeris grabbed at Tifa’s nipples, stopping her arguing and starting her squirming, like putty in her skilled hands. “Now Tifa, that’s not how you talk to such a valuable customer, is it? My reputation is at stake here, so be a good little fuckdoll and let Cloud ravage these perfect tits like the dim-witted brute that he is, hmm?” “I think you’re being just as disrespectful as she is…” Cloud thought to himself.

Aeris popped open a small bottle of lotion, and began to eagerly pour it over Tifa’s soft tits, causing Tifa to bite at her lip and sigh blissfully. Her skilled hands worked the oil all over the pillowy mounds until they were a mouth-watering pair of oiled-up fuckbags. “Where did you even get that lotion?” Cloud asked. “I carry some everywhere I go. In my line of work, it’s damn near essential.” “Wait, you actually ARE a prostitute?” Tifa asked in shock. “Hmm, I prefer the term Flower Seller. Besides, right now I’m not selling MY body. I’m selling YOURS.”

Aeris squeezed Tifa’s tits hard, her own tongue licking her plump lips as she enjoyed the massive pale breasts in her hands. Soft like pudding but still firm to the touch, these were truly one of a kind tits. Aeris couldn’t help but start falling for Tifa herself as she pumped them up and down around Cloud’s twitching cock. “Oh, he likes it!” Aeris grinned, “He’s a tit-fanatic! I bet he’s been dreaming of this for years and years…” Tifa pouted and looked away. “I…I wouldn’t know.” “Oh really? You mean you’ve never noticed him staring? Drooling at your massive tits? Have you never glanced down and seen this thick cock getting hard in his pants as he’s imagined throwing you over the bar and pounding your boobs like a fucksleeve?” Tifa was breathing heavily, and kept glancing too and fro at Cloud. Apparently, she HAD indeed noticed his leers and gazes. Cloud looked away, but his cock responded very positively, spewing a thick burst of pre-cum out onto Tifa’s oily tits.

“Ewww…” Tifa sighed, her eyes gazing at Cloud’s leaking cocktip, “So gross…” Aeris leaned in close, “What’s gross about it? Is it the nasty way it throbs like a living thing? The smell of sweat and spunk mixing together? The thick veins coating it like a coil of snakes?” Tifa looked at Aeris with a sideways glance, “Yeah…all of those things…so gross…” Aeris nodded in understanding. “Of course, of course. But don’t forget. I don’t care if that reeking cockscent plugs up your nose, you’re going to do whatever I want you to do.” “Huh?” Tifa blinked in confusion at Aeris’ sudden dominance, “You see Tifa, I’m using your sweet body to pay off a favour. Right now, you’re less than a whore. You’re a tool. A fleshy, soft, gorgeous tool for men to use until their balls and wallets are drained.” 

Aeris gripped onto Tifa’s nipples tightly and whispered into her ear, “So you can go ahead and pretend you aren’t already a total slut for Cloud’s cock, that you aren’t ready spread your fucking legs and let him use your plump pussy as an onahole. Because I’m in control, and if I order you to choke yourself unconscious on this fat, fucking cock, you’ll do it. Tool.” Aeris licked Tifa’s cheek roughly and slowly, while TIfa shivered in confusion and an absolutely unquenchable lust. Something deep in her core was responding very VERY well to being treated like this by Aeris…

“I’m so sorry for the delay, sir.” Aeris looked up at Cloud, “Our newest girl is struggling, but I’m here to help her learn the ropes.” As Aeris said that, she pushed Tifa’s head downwards. Tifa’s mouth latched onto the part of Cloud’s cock that was emerging from Tifa’s tits, and Aeris began to move Tifa up and down like a toy over Cloud’s cock. Tifa’s hands gripped onto Cloud’s legs for support, and she looked up at him with watery eyes filled with lust. Aeris kept moving Tifa’s head faster and faster, the sloppy sucking noises spreading throughout the room as Tifa’s greased-up funbags were abused and used, while her pretty mouth, the same mouth that so many of her bar patrons had dreamed of slurping on their overstuffed balls, pursed into a lewd cocksucking face as Tifa began to accept her role as a cum-draining sperm tank.

“What a good fat-titted bimbo she is.” Aeris grinned as Tifa bobbed up and down. She looked up at Cloud with an excited shine in her eyes, “I can only imagine the amount of fucking tissues you’ve ruined over this girl. Does it feel good to finally have her where she belongs, right on the end of your cock? Tell me how much you fucking love her mouth!” “It’s…it’s divine…” Cloud replied through gritted teeth, “Almost as good as yours…” Aeris raised an eyebrow, and her smile seemed to grow a little wider. “Almost, eh? Almost? Oh wow, a novice facefuck is NEARLY as good as my skilled, experienced blowbang? Yeah right. Move over, cow-tits.” Aeris yanked Tifa backwards, and with a single smooth dive, took Cloud’s entire cock down into her throat. Cloud’s head snapped backwards, and the tough, burly soldier moaned like a bitch.

Tifa was gasping for air, watching in amazement as Aeris began to bob up and down like a woman possessed. Her wide eyes watched spittle and precum splatter all over, and she licked her lips as she was already missing the salty taste of Cloud’s cock in her mouth. She moved in close, and as she did so a hand reached out. Aeris grabbed her and pulled her downwards, forcing her pretty face against Cloud’s balls, and eagerly forcing her to suck on them. She did so willingly, and Cloud’s already pungent load of jizz began to roil and grow from the double-teaming.

“Oh fuck…I’m gonna…” Cloud exclaimed. Aeris had worked her magic, and he was already about to burst. Aeris pulled herself backwards and grabbed the flailing cock with one hand. With the other she pulled Tifa up and yanked her soaked shirt up over her tits. Tifa gasped, and within a few long strokes of Cloud’s cock, a thick rope of spunk began to splat against the exposed titties with a brutal force. Tifa’s perfect rack was coated in fat globs of sticky semen, and she could only kneel there and watch in amazement as Cloud absolutely basted her in his jizz. With her spare hand, Aeris rubbed the white load all over her, gazing in awe at the show she had set up herself. “Oh God yes…” She moaned, “That’s what I love to see. I’m gonna make sure these fat, juicy tits get a coating of spiky spunk every single night…” Tifa gulped to herself, fully aware she didn’t have a damn choice in the matter, and deep down, loving it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three hadn’t even noticed that their door had been opened at some point in the tryst, or the trail of blood that seemed to be left from whoever had done so…


End file.
